


Gentleness

by TunaBaconSandwich



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Menstruation, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Trans Luke Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunaBaconSandwich/pseuds/TunaBaconSandwich
Summary: Han comforts Luke through his period. H/C oneshot, enjoy. Takes place between films IV and V, when the rebellion is stationed on Hoth.





	

“Comfy?” Han asked Luke.

Luke Skywalker was propped on every soft object he could find in the Millennium Falcon, not including Chewbacca. Not that Chewbacca is an object, he just needed to fly the ship.

“As comfy as I can be without being in your lap.” Luke replied, batting his eyes at Han.

“If I get in there with you, I’m going to fall right back to sleep. I’ve got man-eating melons to tend to, make sure they don’t eat us.” Han tried to explain.

Luke gave the tiniest whine to Han and he caved and climbed in the narrow bunk with him.

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” Han muttered

“Oh just hold me, you gangly nerf-herder” Luke teased.

Han held the smaller man on top of him. Despite being on frigid, sunless Hoth most of the time, Luke still had a few freckles on his shoulders.

Luke grimaced in pain. Han held him tighter.

 

“You know, the academy offered to take this whole mess out of me if I joined. It’s part of their student healthcare. Vader may be evil, but he’d make my life easier”Luke remarked with a twinge of guilt.

“But if we didn’t have you, the Death Star would have destroyed half the galaxy by now looking for dissidents, not to mention Leia would be dead.” Han said.

Han started to rub Luke's aching lower belly.

“I know the rebellion can’t even get you a steady supply of testosterone right now, I know you’re suffering, but you’re making the galaxy safer for everybody. We’ll get you there, I swear to you. I know it hurts you to be stuck like this. I can’t imagine what it’s like for you.”

“It’s not so terrible when I've got you holding me.” Luke nestled into Han even further.

 

“Do you want a hot cocoa?” Han asked.

“We still have some left?” Luke asked.

“I managed to get some more hot cocoa rations on board. Don’t worry, I earned them fair and square. The _princess_ won’t flay us when we get back.” Han tried to hide the fact that Leia flaying him sounded...delightful.

“How’d you get anyone to give up their cocoa?” Luke asked.

“Traded for toilet scrubbing mostly. The rest were won in card games.” Han offhanded.

“But you said you got them fairly.” Luke protested.

“I played fair!” Han insisted.

“All right. I’ll take a cup.” Luke said.

“Thought you would. Guess this means I have to get up.” Han said.

“No you don’t” Luke stopped him.

 

Luke pulled a packet of cocoa mix off the top shelf of the stockroom, summoned his favorite mug from the sink, and stopped the whole contraption along the way for hot Bantha milk to add to it.

“You’re really getting good at this force stuff” Han admired his boyfriend.

“I just like to use it to be lazy sometimes.” Luke smiled and took a sip. It was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Author is a pre-t trans man. My experience is not universal of trans people. I write fic because I'm sad. Hope this helps someone else through their shark week.


End file.
